The Magic Armory
by starwyvern
Summary: This a place where I can share fictional artifact's that I have created or liberally stolen but have no story to share them with. If an author would like to liberally steal an artifact from these pages do so with my blessing.I only ask in return that you tell me where so I may follow along. Thankyou.


Author's Note: To begin I do not have the talent to write a several hundred thousand word novel but I do have idea's I would like to share. The armory is a list of artifacts with descriptions that I wanted to share. As always I do not own the many universes depicted here. If an author sees an idea they would like to use please do so with my blessing I only ask in return you tell me what story it will be used in so I can follow along.

**Armory Ideas**

Collar helmet:

This idea came from the movie Lost in Space.

The idea is for a very manly looking torque or some other kinds of neck wear to expand or transform into an airtight helmet that not only offers protection from battle but also protect someone from the vacuum of space or the deep of the ocean.

Cloak of the order of the Ancient ones:

The order of the Ancient ones comes from marvel comics in specific the Comics of victor strange the sorcer supreme.

Victor Strange's teacher and mentor is the 1st sorcer supreme and last known member of an order of magic users dedicated to the defeat of Dark wizards and other evil magically entities.

The cloak is a creation of my own in this case it is a white silk cloak with silver embroidery. The cloak is just short of the ankles in length, it has a hood charmed to obscure the face, and the cloak also has full length sleeves.

Camping Rod:

This is the most unique of magical tents.

The rod is not so much a tent but an 8' long rod that once placed in position cast a set of self casting wards including a pest ward, an anti scrying ward, a warning ward, an internal climate ward and finally a dome like bubble with a radius of 8' that acts like an overpowered bubble head charm.

The dome can be turned opaque by pressing a rune on the rod.

Also the main rod has 4 hooks that one can place one end of a hammock on. The rod also 4 companion rods, these rods are only 4' in length which allows a person to hang the other end of the hammocks to.

Sticker watch:

I got this idea from those bubble surfaced stickers. In this case the watch is an elliptical shaped sticker with a white background and a transparent bubble surface.

Instead of adhesive a password controlled sticking charm would attach it to a person's body.

Finally floating in the dome would be two times Greenwich Mean Time and the time of the current time zone.

Since the watch is fashioned after a sticker the watch would be flexible so in theory could be placed on the back of the hand.

Hover board snitch:

This one is a bit self explanatory. In this case a personnel magical flying craft fashioned after the golden snitch from the Harry Potter series.

The hover board when active the top half of the dome opens to reveal a standing platform. The orb part of the board has a diameter of 3 feet.

In order to control the board one has to wear the control band. The control band looks like a simple metal upper arm band with a single rough cut piece quartz embedded into the band. The band psychically connects the user to the board.

When not in use the board has its own shrinking charm that makes the board as small as an American base ball. The board comes with its own water proofed tear resistant pouch that can easily be carried on any belt.

Communication mirrors:

My idea comes from two different sources the magical communication mirrors from the Harry Potter series and modern day cell phones.

The mirror is circular in shape with a diameter of 2 inches. Instead of the mirror being fashioned after a traveling makeup mirror its casing would emulate a pocket watch with a metal face plate. The back of the mirror can also be opened.

In the back a person would find 5 circular slots. The first of these slots is placed dead center and holds a white crystal the size and shape of an American quarter this quarter is the memory core and user interface.

The other 4 slots surround the central slot and they could hold a crystal the size and shape of an American dime. Most public mirrors would only have one of these slots filled. The 1st outer crystals connect to a regions central hub. A regional connection crystal usually is brown in color.

The other 3 crystal slot allows for other connections one of these connections is for lack of a better term international calls and these colors are usually orange in color.

A 3rd slot is for military, police and emergency communication proprietary frequencies these crystals are usually cyan.

The 4th slot would usually contain a black crystal. These black crystals allow certain individuals to remotely control the communication hubs allowing a person to covertly spy on any conversations to tracking a mirror in real time.

The mirrors have a touch face interface. The public would be told the fourth slot would be for a second memory core or for businesses to purchase a private communication hub.

Communication Hubs:

Since magic doesn't seem to be effected by distance all communication hubs could be located in one central location.

The United States, Canada and Mexico would have 4 separate hubs to regulate communications.

Russia would own 3 public hubs. Asia would own 3 hubs. South American would own 3 hubs.

Africa would own 4 hubs. Australia would own 1 hub. Western Europe would own 2 hubs.

Central Europe would own 2 hubs. India would own 2 hub.

In order to connect to a hub requires a pair of crystals the size of a dime one placed in the mirror its twin placed in a slot on the regional communication hub.

There would be 6 international communication hubs that are wired into all the other regional hubs.


End file.
